


Trap (Alternate version)

by chashkieh



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Other version of the previous fic prompt where Lucifer was trapped instead in the meat locker and it took a while before he was found.





	Trap (Alternate version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932610) by [chashkieh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh). 



Lucifer hears voices, distant voices,  but slowly those voices are becoming clearer. Then again it might just be his mind playing tricks on him so he ignores it and continues to fiddle with his fingers.

A lock clicks and a breath of fresh air consumes his senses. 

 _Finally._  

He stands up and walks out wordlessly as soon as the door opened but she caught his wrist and stopped him in his tracks.

"Unhand me." A menacing tone that made Chloe's skin crawl. They were only a number of times she'd seen Lucifer in a fit of contained rage. He almost falls over, nausea drowning his senses with Chloe being there, but he walks on over to his Corvette and races out of the damned place.

Lucifer hears the Detective call him out before he drove off, but he chose to ignore her.

* * *

When he got to the penthouse, he rips off his filthy clothing and proceeds to shower. With all the grit and grime removed, he goes to his walk-in closet and chooses a red Prada. He was almost done when the elevator dings and in comes Detective Decker.

"Lucifer?"

The man doesn't answer but makes his way to the bar, pulls a glass and fills it up to the rim. He downs it all in one go, and takes another, before setting the glass down and made his way to his couch where he sat and crossed his legs.

"Lucifer, I'm sorry. I should've ---"

The club owner puts his palm up and then lays his head on the backrest. He keeps it up for a minute before he addressed the woman in front of him.

"What can I do for you, Detective?"

"I'm sorry, I should've checked on you, I---"

"Yes, well. You really should have. If our roles were reversed, well, you'd probably be dead by now. Ah, let me rephrase, if our roles were reversed, I would have swept the entire country to find you."

"I thought you left after our last fight I---"

"Why do you always assume the worse in me, Detective? I know I've done some things, but I wasn't gonna leave you again. Not without saying anything this time."

"I know, I..."

"Whatever.”

“The sinnerman got away, but we’re doing everything we can to apprehend him.”

“Good to know. I hope you wouldn’t mind if I do a little hunting on my own.”

“We’ll handle it, Lucifer.”

“I know you will. But I’m afraid I have some unfinished business with this sinnerman.”

“What would you do when you find him?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Detective? I’m going to get answers. At all cost.”

“Lucifer --”

“May the best hunter win?” He raises his glass to his partner and smirks. Perhaps he deserved the ‘timeout’ of sorts, but he’s too upset to try and consider her feelings. “Run along, Detective. You’re going to need all your strength and resources if you want to catch the miscreant; Because I’m sure as Hell won’t give him to you when I get my hands on him first.”

“This is it, then?”

“If that’s what you want. You never really needed me, Detective. You’re excellent all on your own, I don’t understand why you even keep me around. I appreciate that, I really do. But there are some things that you can’t even begin to grasp. You don’t believe me anyway so it’s pointless.”

“You better have a good lawyer,”

“Oh, I have many. Good luck.”

Chloe walks out and as soon as the elevator door closed, Lucifer got on his phone and dialed a certain demon.

"I have a job for you, Mazikeen. Standard fee and more," 

The devil didn't really want his favorite human to be his enemy but if this is what it takes to get to the bottom of why his wings were returned, so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahha. I’m sorry. Some alternate version this is with a ‘bad’ ending as well :P. I thought I’d share it anyway because I am still working on that other fic. *sighs* I may post other drafts… we’ll see.


End file.
